


30 Days AmericaxGerman Brothers

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: 30 Days Challenge of AmericaxGerman Brothers [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a 30 days Challenge of AmericaxGerman brothers.<br/>Each one will deal/dealt with a song.<br/>Each chapter will have AmericaxGermany or AmericaxPrussia or AmericaxGermanyxPrussia.</p><p>Each chapter will be random~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Asking on a Date/ to a Dance

Songs: Candyman - Christina ???? Djvü - ???? Teeth- Lady Gaga and Talk Dirty to me - ???? and finally Elvis - Jail House 

\------------- 

America (pov)

_**Asking on a date/ to a dance** _

\-----------

Today is the World Ball and what am I doing is standing in the men's bathroom look at myself in the mirror. Signing to my reflection, see that cocky smile upon his lips, and those false hoping eyes. After repeating lines, upon lines of **_'Welcome to the World Ball! We would like to thank ,you, all for helping and making this happen!'_ ** Its been like that for several months, hell years. Repeating the same old lines, though I would like to change it. I have to check and double check the other workers and the progress, I know I would be finishing the rest when they leave. Luckily the ball is in my country but sadly I am the host. I normally throw a party, but not a World Ball.

Pulling myself together, gained enough guts to walk out of the bathroom to see a newly painted wall and ceiling along with the floor freshly scrubbed to the bare bone and stone. I never knew why, I love this place so much. It could be the weird paintings France gave me. Shrugging off the idea, which is likely the reason, and chatted among the other workers. Checking my list, nodding a few times, I came with the conclusion that the Ball would be finished early summer solace. Smiling well enough, I call out to the workers.

"Thanks for helping me with the impossible! You all did a spectacular job on the paint, rewiring wires, cooking what would be the food, and of course some of the music that will be played during and after the Ball. Now go home and get some rest."

Shaking their hands as they walked away for the night, I turned towards the far corner and turning it on. To find the old king of rock himself. Elvis Presley. Grinning, I began to shift one side to another. Moving like a snake, purely slow and keeping with the beat. Moving my hands on top of my head, curling and uncurling them repeatedly, bending my arms along with my legs. Though I was busy dancing, didn't noticed the song did eventually changed and made my moves slower. Smiling to myself, moving a little faster and yet slower. Soon, I joined the sought of singing. Though I am not the best singer, I can be a great dancer.

Not evening noticing a tall blond behind the door way, looking right at me with those icy blue eyes.

\-------

(Germany)

Signing to myself, I have yet to express my feelings to anyone. Execpt to Italy.... But he said he likes me only as a friend. Feeling destroyed in all possiblity in front of my long time friend. Of course it wasn't the end, soon I developed feeling towords the enemy's ex-brother. 

I forced myself to not fall in love with the enemy. But that was after the war, and now I not sure what to do. I tried hinting that we should go on a date or go somewhere for a date like. 

But it was pointless, I just couldn't come out bluntly. Or other wise it would make me look like a creep, but I don't tell him now I would never get a chance. Looking out the window of our home (as in Prussia, Italy, and I) to see my people are up and walking around. A normal day. Getting up from the warm bed of comfort, to face the icy chills run down my back side. Going on with the normal daily routine of my life. I get up, get dress, make breakfest, walk dogs, get started with morning training, make lunch, do work, read if free, clean house, make dinner, and finally go to bed. Which repeats, and today I walk to my closet to see my military uniform but only to find a slim, silky, dark green suit. 

Looking around for my uniform, to not only to not find but too see Prussia and Italy in our dinning table. Knowing something had happen I walk in with only my boxers (gift from Italy). "Where is my military uniform Gilbirt." 

"How west~ you mean your confounded uniform?" I could tell something is up, Italy hasn't talked at all from what I could tell. 

"Germany, don't get mad. But I think you should leave the house to us while you go get your lover boy." -!!!

\----------

(America) 

If there was a thing as laughing my ass off, then I out did myself. Because that what I done when I stood on the stage practicing over and over but I screwed up the words and   sentences all together. Which causes me to laugh like nothing has happened. 

"Welcome to the world ball. We have music from all over the world to add in this. I also wish you to have a great time dancing, drinking, and what we nations and micro nations do!" 

Thinking about it, it sounded perfect. Quickly I reached into my pocket to pull out a sharpe and wrote my note cards out. Though the music was still playing, I was able to hear someone clapping. Jolted, I turned to look at my left to see a tall blond man clapping. 

Seeing him like this made my heart flutter. "Vell done America." Lightly smiling, I hopped off the stage, I could feel my face heating up. "Hi, Germany. What'ch doing here, the World Ball wouldnt be open until Summer solace?" 

"Well, I came to..uhhh..." He always was the guy to get flustered. Smiling a little cocky that he would say this 'I came to check up on the World Ball.'

Just as my luck, "I came to check up on the World Ball." Home run! "Jinx! You own me a dance Germany." 

\-------

(Germany) 

Standing there, looking at America for what he had just said. I know what Jinx is but what we didn't say the same thing at the same time? So how is ths a Jinx?

"America thats not what Jinx means." Seeing his cocky smile made me feel like I was going to melt into my suit. "I thought the same thing Germany. I know you too well, come on you own me a dance. Im the hero, I start the lead!" 


	2. Sweet Home Alabama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred invited Gilbert and Ludwig for vaction in the south of his land (America's). And during the trip was nothing but country music and some love making~

Song(s): Sweet home Alabama- Lynyrd Skynyrd, I ain't Never- Mel Tillis, That's my kind of Night- Luke Bryan, Dixieland Delight- Alabama, Slow Hand- Conway Twitty, Its Five-O'clock Somewhere- Alan Jackson, She Doesn't Know She's Beautiful- Sammy Kershaw

**Warning!: This is smut vill! If you don't like then don't read!**

(America)

Its hard being a super powered nation with some many other nations like me. But only one who is a super power, Russia. But sadly I beat him in his own game. Haha! Take that Russia. And lately I've noticed how Germany needs a break or other wise he would snap. It seems like a few noticed but not a lot. 

I walked over to Japan asking if Germany took a break at all in this century. He responded that he hasn't, so that's when. I had this idea. Quickly ending our conversation, I called Germany's boss asking-

"I am United States of America and I come to noticed that my friend seems to be down than normal. But that isn't what else I called you about. I wanted to ask if I could take Germany and Prussia on a break in my country..." 

'Good start, America! That's very good, I should use that little more often when others need a break.' Smiling to myself, I checked the clock to see I had five more minutes until the second part of the meeting will start. 

"Yes sir, I want to have them there for at least until April 1-6, then they could come back." 

.

.

.

"Thank you sir, for hearing me out. Have a good day, good bye." 

Ending the call I jummped in the air raising my fist almost yelling a 'Hell Yeah!' 'Good work Me! Now go to the meeting!' Looking back at the clock, I could tell I have five-ish or four-ish minutes before having to go back. Going back the way I came, I made it to the lunch room eating what I could. Of course I had Canada asking me wher have I been. 

All I could give him was a smile. With that I grabbed a sheet of paper and wrote. 

 _'I got Germany and Prussia a gateway to relaxation, bro.'_  

Seeing his eye lit up bug wide, looking at me amd then to the paper that I just wrote. Nodding to answer his question he asked-

"How did you do it?" 

Putting my fingurs near my mouth I indacted to be silent, which he understood. Taking the paper I wrote more. 

_'Well I noticed Germany was a little unfocused during the meeting. And then when the break bell rang I asked Japan if he ever took a break which he said no. With that I thought he would like a break from work. A place to relax his over bearing shoulders. And I made a quick phone call to Germanys boss. Which he gladly agreed to set up a week of vaction for both brothers.'_

Putting the pen down for a second to eat a few more bites, I wrote some more. 

_'But that isn't it though. I have them vacationing to my country. In Alabama. For one whole week. It will start today after the conference and when the brothers get a phone call from their boss.'_

.

.

.

When the meeting end I chuckled which cause a few to look up but then look away. I walked over to Japan and said "Thanks for sending the games! I enjoyed them a lot, so did Tony!" After all that talking I left the meeting room smiling a little darkly. 

.

It wasn't long until I came home and called my boos asking for a week advance vaction. Which took a lot to convince him thats when I said I was going to have two other nations here relaxing. Which he understood, and gave me the week. 

Ending the phone call I drove home a little quickly, because I have to pack up clothes for me and have enough money to buy gas and other items when we get to Alamaba. 

"Tony dude! I won't be here all week, I'll be in Alabama with two friends of mine." Yelling through out my home to see my grey friend drink a soda. 

'Friends? Or is it your crushes?'

Some nations dont understand that Tony could talk but for me he talk mentally. Unlike the other who said they heard "bitch. Asshole." or other words that would put my death mother to shame. Jolted from my mind I spoke. 

"No, they are my friends. Nothing more nothing less. Now watch over the house, remeber to feed my cat alright." 

'Sure right. Okay then. Have fun ducking them tonight~' With that he waddled off (I so wanna say the pun line xD) to the living room leaving me face burning under the circumstances. Th burning feeling on my face hasn't felt just yet, but it didn't matter that much. 

Hurrying up from this house, carring my suit case and three gas tanks into the back of my old truck. Going back and forth I finally had everything. Quickly I pulled out a list. "Check, check, check, check.... And check. Yup I have everything!" rushing back inside I said my good-byes to Tony and my cat. With that I left my house, and hopped into my truck and drove off to he air port. 

.

.

. 

It wasn't long until the plane had landed and when that happened, I looked for the two. That was until I hear so, grunting like noise to turn and see both of them were coming out slowly... Very slowly. Chuckling, I waited for a few minutes until I walked up to them. 

"Hi Ludwig and Gilbert, long time no see." seeing their eyes trained on me Gilbert spoke. "Kesese, hello Alfred. I hear from a bird you asked our boss that we should have a vacation." I noded to that which I responded with a low kind of glee to not attracted any unwanted attentioned. 

"Yup, I npriced how hard Ludwig works so hard. So I asked your boss to have you two a vacation in my country. Also if you need to use the bathroom now go do it. It's a long drive to where we're going." With that both went anyways. 

.

.

. 

On the road which took long enough to get Prussia in here, and strap their baggages in the back. Good thing too. Prussia still had his bird and Germany took his dogs which I didn't mind. Though they did had accindents along the way which I didn't blame. Though Germany said he sorry for them along with Prussia. 

I keep repling back it was fine. It means that soon their systems would go back to normal until this road trip is over. Of course we stop to walk dogs, bird, refill, and grab what we will slightly need. I got myself either energy drinks, coffee, or soda To keep myself fouse on he drive there. I finally spoke- 

"If you want to sleep go ahead, it's a long drive like I said eariler. Dont worry I'll wake you up if we have to stop." with that I turn the radio on to my favorite country channel. Humming and tapping lightly to the wheel as we conutied through the boring road. 

.

.

.

With the heat hitting in, I got us to stop at a restraunt saying it was on me. Which was my favorite besides McDonalds was Cracker Barrel. It spoke, smell, and feel like my old home before technology came into my life. Feeling like home, though there are a few games like checkers, chess, and a triangle pin game. Which I havent yet made it to one. But it doesn't matter, smiling to this old feeling. 

Waiting for our meal, we were quiet. I never thought about it but I truely don't have anything to say. Though the Cracker Barrel play old country songs which I hum to them, but they also have many others. 

That when Pru- Gilbert spoke. "Alfred what is this thing?" He pointed at a old mechanism used in the late 15 century. "This was used during the late 15th century. Though I forgot what it's called but it worked wonders on there icy mountains unlike these now day equipment." There was a lot of questions that he had yet asked. When he asked about a few here and there, I told him the history and who built it and how long it was used. 

When I stated this. "A good amount of these were inspired by other countries. Most were European like machines. I know a few were already created by Germans which was modify to help out several things. One of them was for tooth paste, which ended slightly bad but not many were harmed." smiling at these old things. Knowing I am slightly like their brother along with many from their people. 

Gilbert chuckled asked Ludwig if he sees anything that was used by the "Germans". Knowingly I could see Ludwig was looking at one which I knew it was German. That's when our meal arrived pretty quickly. 

Though we ate in silence we still talked here and there until we couldn't eat another bite which brough a smile on my face.

.

.

.

When we finally made it to the vacation house. I gentally woke up both the German brothers, though the did wake up they weren't moving. Slightly smiling, I carried Germany inside who was dead tired. Getting him inside the house and up to his room. Tucking him in, I went back and carried Prussia inside who went back to sleep. 

The dogs were out running all over the grassy plains, and Gilbird landed on my head cuddling up. Going to the back I carried all three of our suit cases. Placing them on my left side by side I call for the dogs to come in. Though I didn't know their names they responded, with that I got them some food. Sadly I was hungry before I could go to bed. 

Going to the kitchen I pulled out some meat which were still useable. Glad that I was super lucky my neighbor who isn't too far from here was able to put food inside my house. Ripping the packages of meat and other items, placing them into a bowl I started mixing them together. 

.

.

.

With the food cooking, both the brothers were awake but there was something a little odd. But I didn't pay too much attentioned about it. Sadly I should've, because Germany came up from behind me and swiftly turn me around. With that I almost yelled out something, before I could he put his lips on mine. Stunned by this, forgetting about the oven. Feeling Gemanys hand over my shoulders and there was a soft click with ment the oven was off. 

When Germany pulled back he moved me closer to his chest. I could feel my face heating up from this. But that wasnt it, no. Prussia just had to be behind me, to move his hands under my shirt. It felt like a ghost just went right through and under my skin. My gut sucked in once Prussia hands went over my skin with his gentally going through me. 

I wanted to stop this but I couldn't say anything because Germany still has me in his hold. Kissing me, sucking the breath out of me, then slowly he placed kisses along side my jaw line and took off my jacket alon with the shirt to soon mark his spot. 

It was like I was being still while being waited to be marked by the gods. I hated it but I couldn't move. Even if I could it wouldn't do a damn thing. Seein his eyes show tried and yet hungry for something. It wasn't long when he marked me and then Prussia on my shoulder blades. The room was getting hot a little too fast for my liking which only means now their will be something else to this. Without noticing my pants were being slipped below my ankles and Prussia's hands were right along my boxers. 

Though I felt the wind, it didn't bug me much but Germany kept me busy to keep an eye out for Prussia member being unhidden from their cages. Germany who swiftly lifted me up a little but for my surprise to felt pain enter with a hard pop sounding. Shifting trying to gain some type of ground but it wasn't going to happen. Infact Germany placed me on the table while comin to to the other side while Prussia began pumping. 

Feeling a moan rupt through my throat and then I swallow more of Germany's  tongue which was battling mine. Defend for the fortress as I would called it but with me being moved up and down on my table and being french kissed by Germany. 

I would never mentioned this to Germany but he is a good french kisser. Moaning and groaning a little uncontrollably through this rough sex. I could see stars entering in my eyes and the climax from both of us was going to rerupt. I try to say something but I couldnt from the breath in and breath out of sex and kissing was making it hard. 

I could slightly hear Prussia saying something, but I was so unfoused what's going on around me. 


	3. Melting Ice cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred went to the beach with a few fellow other nations. But it seems that he had turned on one particular ex-nation.

_Contains Oc's **  
**_

Songs: Hawaiian rollercoaster ride- Disney (Lilo and Stitch 1), Zero to Hero- Disney (Hercules), He Mele No Lilo- Disney (Lilo and Stitch 1)

Swimming

Day 03

\-------

(America's)

 

"Hahah! Dudes were almost there." The music in the background was blaring loudly. I knew they didnt want to come but since they are in my country they should at least swim in the beaches. Plus in some of my states it would be above 80 degrees in the summer. Plus the air conditioner wouldnt work which caused a problem to other nations that couldnt handle the heat. So I stated this "How about we skip meeting and swim in cool waters?" Which a good part of the nations agreed that swimming in cool waters was a good idea.

And that's where we are. Going to one of the beaches that I called for the sons and daughters to met up. All 50 states, including Saint Helena. She was the fifty-first (51) state, but now she was Britain's. No matter, when we got their I could see Saint Helena smiling at me. "Hey Dad! Come over here!" With this she gave the most biggest grin on the planet. Smiling along with her, she worn a black swim suit but with a grass skirt. With that I could tell she was cooking, from the random items on the tables. 

Walking over to her, I smiled gratefully. "Hmmm~ something smells good. What are you making?" I could tell the others were near because I could sense them. Seeing her face she stated. "Really I thought it was just me." Hearing her chuckle, I let out am small chuckle. "I thought you said you had a meeting. What happened to that?" I knew she knew. She just want pay back which was simple for her to do. "Hehe, oh yes. Guys meet my technically fifty-first state. But currently she is England's."

"I am Saint Helena, you can call me Helena for short." With that she went back to cooking.

\-------(Skipping time)------

"Hey guys! Have some Popsicles!" She was carrying a small ice chest full of popicles. Sure enough everyone got one, mine was cherry. Putting my lips onto it, cooled it off. I could tell it did the same to others as well. Smiling, I walked over to Germany who appears to be having troubles opening his popicle. "Hey Germany do you need help?" I could tell he was indeed having troubles with it, and taking alot of convincing evidence. He finally allowed me to open it. Sitting down in the sand next to him, we ate in silence. Well thats how it sort of went.

That was until it was night time. We had a radio of disney music and one of them was Hawaiian, of course got the girls and guys to dance to it. I could tell Helena was in it. Because she was in the middle, she **_was_**. She walked up to me and grabbed my hand to join into the dance. There are many things the nations know about me but the rest I havent told them. They would had to see it to believe it. Quickly we get into line and we started slow but that when it went a little faster. 

 

I know I had fun, including my kids and nations also had fun. No work, just fun like any normal adults with kids. I could see Germany was watching which I couldnt blame him, I would be watching too. Sure enough I walked over to Germany and dragged him into the dance. After first he was refusing but finally I coaxed him into dancing. With that I didnt realized we were the only ones dancing to the songs that were playing. Showing him how it went, he was able to catch up. Which was pretty fun.

\--------

(St. Helena)

 

Smiling at this new event. I knew he liked Germany but this was gold. Sure enough I pulled out my camera and placed it into record. I could see the other nations were smiling, shocked, or laughing their asses off. Smiling I kept this as a prize into pulling out those bolts and other items into the cooling machine.


	4. Reading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America was left alone in Germany home. America normally doesnt read alot of thick books in his life time. That was until he read one of Germany's favorite books.

Songs: Zero to Hero- Disney (Hercules), Let it rock- ????, Brand new man- Brooks and Dunn

Day 04

Reading

\--------

(America)

Normally I dont read a lot of thick books. But today was a feeling to read about something. I was at Ludwigs home, sitting in his couch, eating some of his home cooked food, and currently reading one of his favorite books. It was written in German but I understood what was being written into this story. Though I dont remember the title of the book, but the story was in it most extreme climax, and so far there was no hope for him to live. That was as far as I could go, from how far I am from the seat. I would be relaxing but this book had my attention.

The style about how the battle went down was almost like how Luke found out about his father being Darth Vader. Pausing for a moment I saw that I was near to the end of the thick book which was maybe 10 more pages left. Smiling to myself, I looked at the clock to see that I started it at 1 pm and it was now 5 pm. Wait 5 pm?!

 

Signing I walked out into the back to see a grill and charcoal, smiling I walked back inside and grabbed some cooking items. I know he would have a slight problem but to bad, he would have to suck it up. Bring the items outside I began cooking. Though cooking wasnt the only thing I did. 

\----(Time Skippy)----

(Germany)

I came home to see that a good portion of my cooking supplies disappeared from where they usually were at. Growling under my breath, trying to think who would take my cooking supplies. America. 

 

It took little time to find America because he was currently playing a guituair and singing a song that I didnt reconized. Standing there I waited for him to noticed the deathly glare coming from my eyes but of course I was asking too much. Normally I would call him out but I didn't because he was singing and I love it when he sang some of his music. 

Sure enough I stood there listening to the strudy notes of low blues of the broken road. And with that I started to hum along. Walking away from the music I moved my suitcase up into my work room and walked right into my room. Changing from my work clothes to my every day home clothes, more like America's everyday home clothes. 

Yeah we're both the same shirt size (at times) and size pants. 


	5. American Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Germany was invited to a rode-o. He soon learned what it means about "American Ride"
> 
> Song: American Ride- Toby Keith(?)

Day 05 American Ride

\----------

(Germany)

Signnnn was all that could've happen. America came up to me asking if I could come with him to a rode-o which slightly shocked me. But it didnt matter then, as he jumped over the metal fencing that held everything together as he was on the saddle of a wild horse. It was beautiful, full of emotion, and free.. and yet it is in captivity, using as a game.

I could tell he knew what to do, because he lowered his head near to the horses’ ear and whisper something into it.

**_BUNG!_ **

"And he is off! Oh I dont know about you Chad, but this cowboy is nicely built enough to maybe with standing Ginger Harp, she is a beauty after all. Its her seventh rider today and so far I could see he is handling it pretty well for now that is." the men on the stadium call out through the microphone talking about Alfred being between hot and how he handles his horse. Infact one of the group of men were testing out how long he could handle before getting kicked off. I could tell that America was indeed more different when he is in the World meetings. The shimmer in his blue eyes, smiling I could already guess he would last longer than the others can. 

The men kept talking until the horse slowed down, not noticing my heart beat was louder, and it was harder to breath. Sure enough Alfred replaced his cowboy hat on his head and smiled. It was all silent until he smiled big with a thumbs up. Knowing this the crowd cheered, whistled, and yelled out their pride. When he hopped off the horse, he walked over to where I was and tapped his hat and jumped over the gated fence. Horse still stood there but pranced in circles until nudging her nuzzle on her riders face.

I understood what America meant by he stated that horses' were American Ride.


	6. Megacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America went to Megacon for a vacation to find out his friend Ludwig was there with his friends. Knowing this the German anthem played throughout the conversation. 
> 
> Song: I Think Of You Who Left In Summer- Hatsune Miku   
> I do not own Homestuck (I do own one of the dark blue scalemate though)

Day 06 Mega-con/Comic-con

\---------

(America)

I was walking around in the building, it never hit me before but now that I think about it. I swore I saw a perticular blond head man walking around with his little party taking pictures. Returning I saw Ludwig sitting there watching as Kiku and Feli were taking pictures of both genders in their costumes. Smiling I walked over and sat next to him. Nothing happened much until I saw him texting to someone named "Al'" without think my phone rang with the German anthem.

Which shocked us both. Smiling, I could see the embarrassment in his check as he happened to smile too. Wasnt long until we both laughed like normal people when seeing someone you knew in their silly moments.

\-----(Time Skippy)-----

Walking out of the building I was holding one stuff animal, which was a dark blue scalemate. And of course we got a lot of pictures of Kiku and Feli with many other cosplayers. Some were good and others werent so much. In fact some were horrifying to even look at, it was bad even for me. That was until we got separated by our group into our own and with that we were alone.

I wasnt sure if it was Japans idea but I do like the guy but I swear if he is trying to pull us together I will- Noticing his wary eye on me, he swiftly pulled me in his arms and kissed me. Shocked by this, I could see some of the people cheered while others were either telling us to get a room or recording this moment.

\-----------

The End 


	7. Lean on me

America and Germany

 

\----------

 

After the WW2, Germany was split up into 4. One part went to France, another to England, Russia (USSR), and America.

Germany destroyed many places, all over Europe and in Westerns. France froced him into building coo-coo clocks, England froced down military power in Navy, Airforce, and Army on ground. Russia kept his brother away from him. And America, he had no clue what is waiting for him. 

He knows it's wont be good, or will it?

 

\-------------

 

It was directly five in the morning when England came busting down my door. Luckily I was already ready for today's torture. If today would make me feel any better, I would be singing with my brother while drinking mountains of beer. Sadly no, I was heading to America's country today. I still feel bad for bring him in. It wasn't like I was trying to bring him in, infact I was trying to keep him out of it. 

War isn't somplace for kids. And America is still a young kid, who won't understand to keep himself away from any battles. Though it is true, I was still surprise how he got in. Then afterwords I was pissed, after that I knew I wasn't going to over rule the world. 

 

I wanted to keep America to myself, and for myself only. Though I do care for Italy, I just don't love him unlike America. America has this child like feeling or arua around him that makes me feel..... -something special will happen between us. 

 

-Time skippy-

 

It wasn't long. It took one plane ride to Washington, D.C. and a car ride to America's house. Pulling up, tries treading forward, stones crushed under the weight. Never I felt such a dread feeling in me. That's when the car stopped and America opening my door. Exiting, America looked at me with lively eyes. 

"Go ahead inside. I'll be with you a few mintues, Gemany." 

 

Nodding, I walked inside in his home. Looking back I saw America and England walking down a dirt path to a garden of many flowers. Looking to my right I see stairs heading up into the upper levels, stright ahead is a wide open hallway which is over looking the kitchen, left over looking into the living room with twelve couchs and chairs. 

Moving to my right, I walked up onto the second floor. But looking to my left I see another pair of stairs. I don't know how high it goes but I know it isn't in my place to ask for this moment. Signing, I move onwards through the hallway to see a door with a sheet of paper saying-

 

_"Welcome Germany._

_This will be your room, there's a stack of (blank) paper incase you want to write letters to your brother. Also there's a schedule, starting from morning to dawn._

_Finally, you will find hangers with three different types of suits/military outfits for you to wear. You can wear what you have with you._

_From Alfred"_  

 

Taking the paper off of the door, I enter to see a empty room. Besides a queen size bed, tv, desk with folders, bedside desk with a lamp, telephone with a small black book, a window, and two other doors. Which I would guess closet and bathroom. Going through the closet I saw one suit and two military uniform. And it was mine, before the other allies got a hold of it.

Nodding to myself to look at them more closely, I put my suitcase on my bed and walk over to the desk to see more closely. A stack of blank papers, folders with no labels, a picture of my brother and me and another with my allies (Japan and Italy), computer, and..........a lump of cloth? 

Noticing this, I took the cloth off to see my brothers bird, Gilbird. Wanting nothing more than to see my brother, but he did say I could write letters to my brother.... Opening the cage, Gilbird flew to me. Landing on my shoulder, I gentally petted him afterwards. That's when I saw a schedule, of times breakfest, lunch, dinner, and many more. There was more, a map of where to find my way around his house. 

"I see you found the schedule." not look to see who said it, because it was only one who I knew to do this. Alfred. "Why. Why do this? Why give me a map of your house, why a computer, why allowing me to have so much?!" I wanted to know! I needed to know why he did this! 

"Because, being seperated from a brother and family for so long. You will lose who you are, I know what it's like to lose someone for so long. You'll start to lose hope, hope into seeing your brother. Finally this will be house for now on with me. You can do what ever you please to do, but remember here your free from the other allies that wouldn't show you or give you this much." 

Looking at his face, I saw, I understood what he ment. He was allowing me a home, a place to feel acceptance, someone who know what it's like, someone who accepts my apology. Ignoring everything, it was the first time since I cried like I did. Slowly I felt a pair of arms around me, hugging me. Rumbling smooth circles, and someone who is like me. 

 

Its the first time I cried this hard, and have someone hold me up. 

_"Sometimes in our lives we all have pain we all have sorrow..."_

_"But if we are wise we know that theres a tomorrow, lean on me. When youre not strong and I'll be your friend. Please swallow your pride if I have things you need to borrow for no one can fill those of your needs that you wont let show."_

_"It won't be long till I'll gonna need somebody to lean on, lean on, lean on, lean on me. When you need a friend lean on lean on lean on me.... Lean on me."_


	8. Who Am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred traveled to Germany to find out who he was after the event... Being lost and 'human' he met with Gilbert, who helped him find out who he was....
> 
> Song: Who I Am- Jessica Andrews

Day 08

Who am I?

\--------------

_It was snowing hard on the streets. I was going somewhere, but I didnt look like I was going anywhere in the world_ _. Thats when a loud shrieking sound erupted into my ear drums and..._

_....... CRUSH CRASH!! THUMBED!! SHIRRRRRKKKKKK- THUMKBED!!......_

_._

_._

_._

\--------

Sitting up way too fast and hit the person next to me. "Ow... Sorry..." looking up I saw a bunch of people looking at me. Confused why they are here, I didnt speak. Waiting for someone to talk which soon one spoke, it was a man (?) with a curl on its left. "Ve! Its-a glad to see-a you doing better!" Even more confused, I didnt know I was sick. ' _Well I dont feel sick..._ '


	9. Cowboys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One time in a world meeting they were allowed to express their history. Though America had many things to express, he choose Cowboy era or known as Western era.

**Will finish later, when at home~**


	10. Son of a Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blind AU! Bully AU!  
> \-----  
> Alfred who is a blind by a birth defect. And Ludwig who is being bullied for being "german". One day Alfred saves Ludwig from the 'nightmares' that taunt him.   
> \-----  
> "Leave that kid alone."
> 
> One voice that saves a child from his nightmares.
> 
> One voice that opened his eyes to safety.
> 
> His voice.
> 
> It was his that saved my life from misery.

**"Leave that kid alone."**

_One voice that saves a child from his nightmares._

_One voice that opened his eyes to safety._

_His voice._

_It was his that saved my life from misery._

\-----------

(Ludwig)

I was heading to my fifth class of the day. Hoping **they** are _ **not** _ there. But as I swiftly, and hurriedly turn the corner I saw them ganged up on this one kid. It was their usual pick-on kid, I already told the teachers about the bullies but they couldnt do anything about it. Except for Mr. Harrell, he cared dearly. His class is this hallway along with the bullies. 

\----------

(Alfred)

I was sitting, listening to the voices. Imagining their faces, their emotions, their body languages.

They are expressing them, I can hear them **chatting** , _muttering_ , _**whispering**_ , screaming, laughing, and yelling.

But this wasnt any normal yelling. It was shock, it was different. Something new, or old.

Then I heard was a _THUD_ sound. I jump from the chair and run outside of the class.

I know they are yelling at me but I know I cant sit after hearing that sound.

\--------------

(Ludwig)

Being pinned up to a wall after being punched twice for 'not answering correctly'. It hurt; yes. But it didnt matter, theres no one to help me. No one. 

I'm alone. Alone in pain.

"Alright nazi, tell me... Why should I let you pass by us without consulting with us first?"

I wanted to run away, I wanted to hide in a corner. I wanted to stay in my home country.

I need someone here, but I am alone.

"Leave that kid alone."

\------------

(Alfred)

"Leave that kid alone." I spoke loudly and clearly. Standing there, on my ground knowing who voice is who.

"Gaberral, **leave that kid** alone. The kid hasnt done anything wrong to you."

I could hear him laughing, I could feel his anger. His disappointment towards me. But I dont care for him, I care for the kid. 

It is normal to find a kid being bullied, but when I am near I defend them.

I defend for them and me.

\------------

(Ludwig)

I could feel myself slipping from his hands and myself. 

It was hard to stay awake. 

 

 


	11. Independance Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simply as it says

_BOOM!_

Fiery like lights shine through out the night. Ring, exploding, expanding wider like a flower. 

There I was sitting in the back of my truck playing my guitar singing Independence Day by Martina McBride. 

Lightly and low, it began, the low beating from my shoe. Tapping to the beat, moving my head light, and swaying my body side to side.

Thats when the loudest firework went up and I sang louder than before.

\--------

(Germany)

I was in my home when Prussia turned on the television. The fireworks that went up, it was beautiful.

It was free, it was _ **his**_. Not _mine_.

Smiling the camera shifted to a person singing a song loud and clear.

It was different. It was something about _ **his**_ independence.

When the camera crew came closer to the truck, we saw was America singing _his loudest_ while the fireworks were shining on _his_ body.

It could feel _his heart_ flutter as the song went soaring high and descending low. 

\----------

(America)

Standing up, I sang even more loudly. Feeling my face heat up from my tears tricking down.

It was my highest that I could go but I understood the song was going to die in the light of the fireworks.

Of my birthday.

Of the shining lights.

Of the new days.

Of my everyday life.

\--------

(Germany)

Sitting in my seat by _his movement_. It was shocking _he_ could **sing that high**!

Thats when I stood up and saluted to the tv, knowing he couldnt see it but could (maybe) feel his present.

Smiling I could feel my heart aching, and being feed with warmth that I havent felt since before the wars.

"Happy birthday America."


	12. Humming Birds (Part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred (America) was sleeping on his couch, waiting for his little friend who happened to be a nation that broke his wings. It was all thanks for Arthur's magic that trapped Germany in his new body.

(Germany)

I was going to England's home to request him to do a favor for me. Well, I was hoping he would do my favor but he is a bit..... odd.... to per say. I was just standing there after knocking and ringing the door bell. I was not expecting to get shot with some type of weird light. Or lights, because there was multiple of them. Flying, scoring, hell even zooming past me. Few did hit me and I never felt so weird and out of place. 

I could feel my heart increasing in different type of speed. It was like I was driving my car in a hundred and twenty mph (miles per hour). Moving my hands I saw my skin turning between green, (which was the brightest green and the darkest shade I've ever seen) blue, and other colors. Soon it started shifting and shaping, I could feel my bones burning, crunching, bending, and snapping into weird places.

Then everything hurt, it was unbearable. I couldnt scream, I could feel my mouth opening to speak but I couldnt yell, scream, or to even speak.

Ignoring everything, I was getting smaller as I bend forward trying to cover up my pain.

But it wouldnt stop until I shrank into a quarter size. Panicking, I began to make some type of buzzing noise! I was so caught up into my disbelief that I was some type of animal to see a very hungry cat. As if it wasn't my only problem, but it soon bit me in my wing. I could feel so much pain! 

Flapping hard, trying to escape the danger but I couldn't. That's when I heard someone saying something. 

"No! Let go of that!" With that the cat let me go. Falling flat to the floor I tried to fly away before getting into any more pain or harm. But it seemed like my luck wasn't going to help me, no. That's when I laid there hoping they will ignore me, or leave there so I could make my first move. But that's when I hear someone voice, it was soft and yet loud. Turning my head to sound I saw was a guy. 

A guy that I had a huge crush on, since I was a little child. Even then he didn't noticed, well that's what it looked like. 

He had dirty blond hair, with a cowlick that refused to stay down, bright sky blue eyes, and his _sincere_ face? 

"Hey there little guy. You okay?" He slightly went down to my level, while putting his hand down onto the floor. Almost asking 'its okay I will have you in my hands, safe and sound.' Sure enough I crawled (?) to his hand. Feeling my blood rush out super fast, that when he understood. 

"Dont worry little guy. I'll take care of you until you can fly again." 

.

.

.

Thats when the lights went out. 

\------------

Part One! 

Part two coming soon!!! 


	13. Humming Birds (Part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred (America) was sleeping on his couch, waiting for his little friend who happened to be a nation that broke his wing. It was all thanks for Arthur's magic that trapped Germany in his new body.

(America) 

When I rush inside I began to patch up the little guy's right wing. I know I need to give that cat a punishment when I am done. He was hurt pretty badly. For some reason when I saw him- it crawl (?) to my hand, I some how feel like I've met it- or him or her, whatever from somewhere. 

It was confusing me, but I quickly shrug it off as I finally finish off the last wrapping. Stretching, I felt myself yawn from all my concentration on the little guys wrappings. I gentally picked him up and carried him with me to the couch.

Laying down, and placing him on my chest. I lay there for a good minute , feeling my eyes growing heavy. Sighing to myself, I close my eyes, letting the darkness to feel my dreams. 

\--------

(3rd person) 

Both Germany and America were in deep sleep, until Germany shifted and shaped back into himself. Well partly, he had his body but he still had the feathers in his hair, along his arms and the back of his pants. They both stayed like that, united as one, but sleep as two different worlds. 

That was until the next morning

.

.

.

\---------

(Germany) 

Slowly I open my eyes to (my longest crush) America. Feeling my pulse increase along with my heart. Fear steeped in, I hoped he doesn't wake up, I hoped he couldn't hear my heart, I wanted to throw myself into his arms and stay that way but I feared! 

I was about to climb off until I felt a hand (that was on my hip) push me back down. My faced was burning, I could feel it, as his hand lays on my hip. I want to get off but he still has his strength on me. 

Thats when he opened his oh so beautiful blue eyes, but it only threw cold water in my fear

.

.

.

\--------

(America) 

I woke up to see the little guy but to only see Germany lay on top of me. I swiftly saw his blushed face light up even further but thats not what had my attention. No, it was his feather in his hair that I soon understood. I couldn't help but state this. 

"So how are little guy?" Feeling a little bit flirty towards the 'little guy'. Smiling his face expressed everything. 

Chuckling, I threw my arms around him. Forgetting about his arm... Or wing. I hugged him. 


	14. Skipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America thought it would be a good idea to skip a meeting and hang out with Prussia to pass the time. Which luckily he was home... that is if he was home...

I knew there was a G-8 meeting but I decided 'Fuck the meeting, no work is done and besides we would all argue about nothing. I'll go hang out with Prussia.' From that I went straight home, away from New York to Mississippi. Flying home was a long time but I was able to get there. When I made it there, after getting off the plane of course, I went ahead and call Prussia. Technically Germany, but it was Prussia's cellphone that was directed. 

I smiled lightly, hearing the ringing noise letting me know I am for now on hold, but to only hear another ring in my home. At first I had no clue, that was until I grabbed the nearest weapon and follow where the sound was coming from. 

Heading towards my living room I saw silver hair, pale skin, and dark blue suit laying on my couch. Putting down my weapon in its holster, I saw it was only Prussia. Who happened to be sleeping. Sighing to myself, I carefully lifted Prussia in my arms while carrying him to the guest room.


	15. Baking Something Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America planned to make some sweets but it turned out to be a little bitter-sweet. 
> 
> Songs: Talk Dirty to me - ??? , Killer - Ready Set Go , ?????

Sitting at home, playing the newest game from Japan, and currently eating and drinking junk. Basically soda's and sweets and other such.

If anything I should've work on buildings, trade, and other act/treaties for other nations and sometimes myself. Improving is what I plan on doing, but now no. I plan on just sitting at home and play games, if not then read managa's. After a few minutes later I felt the need to make something from scratch.

Or at least from something else. Swiftly I pause my game and replenish my stockpile. Or thats what it was until Gilbert came to my home. Now it was just a little trashy. //Punny pun.... justkillme//

Smiling to myself I walked over to him, I could see his smile was placed on his lips as well. That wasnt just it no, unlike other nations, they have this rule saying-

1\. You cannot date other nations.

Well I happened to say "Bullshit." And that's what's basically happening. 

\-------------

I could feel my insides throbbing uncontrollably. It was unbearable, my senses increased by ten fold. I was so fuzzy in my mind, that it never came to me.

I could feel my skin tingle, shiver, and shake as someones hand went down to my sides.

 


End file.
